Phantom Girl
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: He's in love with her mum and needs help, she can't sing very well. So they make a deal. What will hapen when Erik falls into the futureistic world of 2008? Erick OC, OC OC. P.S: I can't spell.
1. Chap 1: Portal?

**HORRAY, this is my second story on this site EVER (I own the characters of Tikal, Simone and Tama, but I don't own the obvious).**

**(Summery) **

**After being left by Christine, Erick smashes the mirror and falls threw a portal into the future. He meets Simone, a single mother to a 13 year old girl called Tikal. Tikal loves to dance, sing and act, but her acting is better than her singing. Mean while Erick is falling for Simone and he becomes close friends with Tikal and her boy friend, Tama. So they make a deal, Erick helps Tikal with her singing and she tries to get him and her mum together. With a better voice comes jealousy, Tikal gets beaten up and her attackers threaten to kill her, and when Tikal's dad comes back to hunt them will it spell the end for Tikal?**

(One day after Christine left with Raoul).

Erick just stood there staring in the mirror, not daring to take of his mask, despising himself for his deformity. Then suddenly he pushed his fist threw the glass and foil of the mirror. For a moment he looked at the cuts on his hands then threw on the black gloves that he normaly ware.

All of a sudden he noticed a strange blue light forming round the mirror in a lightning like foarm. As soon as he noticed it, it had engulfed him. 

He awoke hours lator in a small room, but it was not like any room that he had seen, the walls were a bright-blue and coverd in lime-green, meaning-less swirls.

The bed covers were the same, but it was made of some sort of strange fabric he had never seen before. And the bed was stranger, it had no posts on it, nothing to put curtains up around the bed or any thing.

Suddenly he herd strange music, and a girl began singing. 

"_I am a question to the world, _

_Not an anser to the earth,_

_All the moment __its helled in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I wont listern anyway ,_

_You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be._

_And what do you think I'd under stand?_

_I'm a girl, not ordinary man,_

_You can take me, and throw me away._

_And how can you lern what's never shone?_

_Yea, you stand here on your own,_

_You don't know me, cuz' I'm not here._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel._

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong,_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones, they stay the same!_

_They don't know me, cuz' I'm not here._

_And you say the things they'd never see,_

_All you wanted I can be._

_Now you know me, and I'm not afrade,_

_And I wanna tell you who I am,_

_Like I said, I'm no man._

_They can't brake me, as long as I know who I am._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel._

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong,_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones, they stay the same!_

_They can't see me, but' I'm still here._

_They can't tell me who to be,_

_Cuz' Im not what they see._

_Yea the world is still sleepin,_

_While I keep on dreemin for me._

_And their words are just whisper and lies that I'll never beleve._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel._

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong,_

_And how can the world say I'd never change?_

_They're the ones, they stay the same!_

_I'm the one now, cuz' I'm still here._

_I'm the one, cuz' I'm still here,_

_I'm still here,_

_I'm still here,_

_I'm still here,_

_I'm still here." _**I don't own the song "Im still here" that belongs to the GooGoo Dolls**

The music stopped and the voice halted. Erick had to admit who ever was singing had a rather good voice, but, as aleways, it could have been a lot beter still.

He herd foot steps out of his door, and tried to lie back in bed as if he never awoke, but he was too late. A womans voice came to him, but it wasn't the same voice that was singing before. " Gald to see your awake now. You've been asleep for a good few hours, you must be hungry, I'll make some soup." she said, "I'm Simone." she smiled.

She was a slim young woman, about the age of 25, she had red hair down to her shoulders in tight curls, and emerald green eyes that were similer to his only hers had gold flecks, and they shon with mischief. She was wareing a hot-pink tank top, that shown of her belly, with yellow short shorts, which Erick thaut was rather eccentric, but attractive in some strainge way. "I'm Erick" he said, finding it a little difficult to follow the slang words he rarely used. "Who was that singing?"

"My daughter. Sory did she wake you?" she asked with an apoligetic look on her face.

"No, I just hapend to wake up while she was singing."

"You herd me!" Came a little girls voice. Erick looked behind Simone to see a 13 year old girl with Silver hair. Her bangs in loose curls down to her knees, and the rest of her hair was down to her ankles. She had, what looked like a piaret patch over one eye and the outher was a icy, yet shimmering silver with light-gold flecks.

"Well I do beleve it was you singing wasn't it?"

"Umm… yes" she seemed embarrassed that he had herd her.

"You were good."he admitted, giving her a small smile. She semed to relax after that.

"It still needs a lot of work though." she sighed

"You onely need a little help from the right person. What's the year?" When he asked this they looked bewilderd. "Well the last time I looked it was neer the 1700's, but something hapend that… I can't honestly explain" he added.

"Well, when we last looked it was 2008" replied the girl. 

"2008!… well it's not as bad as my first guess. At first I thaut I was in a diferant world or something impossible like that."

"What a good erm… emagination you have. I'll go and make that soup." And with that she disappered down stairs. 

"You realy beleve in that sort of thing. Like pharanormal hapenings, magic, fairys, things like that?" she asked curiously. 

"Well I havent told eany one, but I actualy do." The girl gave him a big grinn.

"I do to. Mum says I'm just like my great, great, great grandmother." she beamed up at him.

"Who is she?" he seemed curious.

"Christine, but I don't know her second name. This may sound crazy, but I have seen her in my dreams. She tells me of her adventures in the opera house, and how she had fallen for the Phantom, who she beleves, and I did too, is the true Angel of Music. We used to sing together. She would also say how she wished she had stayed with him. The outher man, Raoul, was a bad man." _Now this is getting interesting, he seems so interested in her you would think he knew her_

"What made him so bad?"

"He would beat her. After a few months of leaving Paris she had her first child. The next day Raoul murdurd her."

Erick tried his best to keep in control his temper as to not frighten the little girl.

"What! That's terable!"

"Yea. sighs But he got caut and hung the next day, so he paid in a way. But I think it was too good for him. I just hope he went to hell, or at least a place that's just as good for him." she smiled, but it wasent the kind of smile she would usualy do. This was an evil smile, full of hatred for the man who had efected he family so bad.

**Well that's it. I normaly update at least once a mounth, or once a weak at the most (actually I some times update once every few days at if the chapter gets finished. Keep looking out for the next chapter.**

**P.S I'm writing a vampire storey. Who can come up with some good vampire names? I will select the best 3 names to put in my storey and I will give you credit for the name. **


	2. Chap 2: Dreams

**Sorry for the bad spelling. My PC has a dodgy idea of spellings and it won't let me type what it thinks is wrong, even when it's actually right so please don't get in a huff with me.**

**P.S Tikal is 8 years old**

Chap 2: Dreams.

Tikal went to bed that night, knowing full well that the man staying at their house had something to do with her long gone relative, and that she would pay her a visit tonight…

(Tikal's P.O.V)

I was walking threw a purple mist, toward a place I could not see. Suddenly I see the silhouette of a girl, I immediately knew who it was. It was Christine. I could here her singing softly, as if to some one she loved.

The mist cleared in a flash, and we were in a thicket surrounded by trees and flowers. A stream could be seen in the distance, and a reflection of the moon danced over the waters silvery surface.

"Tikal! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Christine gasped as she just noticed me.

"I have something to ask."

"And what is that my dear?"

"What did the phantom look like?" _Oh, Bad move!_ I gasped in my mind as she looked quite angry.

"I… I… I don't remember." I could tell she was laying.

"Are you sure?" I continued.

"I SAID I DON'T REMENBER OK!" she screamed.

I was so scared, I had never seen her so angry before. I left myself just enough time to mumble "It was only a question." before tears streaked down my face, blinding me. I ran before Christine knew I was crying and could stop me from leaving.

The last time this had happened in a dream it became a nightmare which had nearly killed me. I had to wake up before the same thing happened again.

I found a high cliff were I could jump. That would ether wake me up or kill me but I was in too much of a hurry to care. I jumped off with out so much as a second thought. I could feel my body falling. I closed my eyes and tried to stay positive, but if I was going to die, no one could save me now.

"Tikal!" Except him. _Oh, please say he's just looking for me and he hasn't seen me_. "Tikal! I'm coming." He'd found me. I opened my eyes and surely enough, at the top of the cliff was Tama. Tama was a boy around one year older than me, and a little taller. He always wares a plane black T shirt and black, chained trousers. He ware a mask like Erik did. He was a vampire with Blood-red eyes and jet-black hair, his skin was almost chalk white.

Just as I had spotted him, I felt two huge, wood like hands catch me. I looked at the cliff face and a half berried tree monster screeched. His hands Closed around me into a fist. He clenched his fist tighter and tighter until I completely blacked out.

**I'm going to be evil and leave it at that. CLIFF-HANGER! Hahahahah! Chough. **


	3. Chap 3: Dreams part 2

**Sorry if you think this is so complicated and confusing, but my stories are normally like this. Here we go, Chapter 3. (I don't own the fact that vampires have blood preferences. If that makes any sense). **

(Chap 3: Dreams part 2)

I awoke in a small cave. At first I thought I was alone, but then I heard a voice, "Tikal! You're awake! Thank god!" It was Tamal.

"Tamal? How did you know it was me?"

"I'm a vampire, remember. I can see in the dark better than you." He replied. _Ok Stupid question_. "What happened? You would have died if you jumped in the water. You're not normally that bad." He looked at the scars on Tikal's wrist. "Well not _too _much. But still you haven't been like that in months, so what happened?"

"Well, a man is staying at our house, and I had a feeling he had something to do with Christine, and I asked her what Erik looked like." Tamal gave me a strange look. "You know, Erik… 'The Phantom Of The Opera' "

"Oh, yea. Some times I forget who's who." He said brushing his hair out of his blood-red eyes.

"Some times I think you would mistake the Phantom for Raoul." I smirked.

I was about to continue when I was interrupted by a loud growl. "Was that _your _stomach Tamal?" slightly embarrassed he nodded, "I haven't been feeding at all to be honest." I looked at him with concern.

"You shouldn't do that. You could die! You know how important it is for vampires to feed." _Great, now look at me. I'm giving one of my best friends a lecture on something that I don't actually understand. _I was going MAD in my mind.

"I know I shouldn't go hungry, but… I… well I can't explain what it is, but I think I've found my blood preference. And well…" He trailed of and tried to change the subject.

"No, what?" I continued

"It… It's nothing, really." _You should know better than to try and shake me off. _

"Tell me what's going on?" Now he was pushing his luck and I was just about ready to give him a serious butt kicking if he didn't say something.

"Ok, ok. I don't exactly know what it is, but whatever it is, it's an emotion you have. And lets just say it's a little difficult to ignore." He explained shyly.

" Why didn't you just say?"

"I didn't know what you would think. I was afraid you would hate me, or be afraid of me. And I was scared… Scared that I would heart you… I could've bit you." was his reply.

"You know that I would never think that Tamal. And you know that I will always be you're friend even if you did bite me… In fact, why don't you?" I said as I walked over to sit beside him on a smooth, large rock.

"I couldn't. And you wouldn't like that."

"I don't mind."

"I wont."

"You could die if you don't." I tried to persuade him to bite me. I didn't want to wake up one day to find that my best friend had died from starvation.

" Then what's to worry about? You're in less danger with me gone."

"I'm in no more trouble with or without you. You're the only reason I didn't kill myself years ago. With out you I have no reason to live. The only reason I live is to help and protect you. Please, do it. Everything will be ok."

"Well I guess it will wake you up. Ok, but I have to tell you something. Meet me under the old willow tree."

(Tamal's P.O.V)

As I bit into her neck, I had a sudden flash-back.

(Flash-back)

The birds were singing and the sun was shining. Most people think we can't come out in the day is worse than others saying we don't exist. Thank god there are the few who do believe in vampires. I was writing in my dream diary when these boys came up to me. "Hey Vamp' boy." The leader called out to me. "If you believe all that rubbish then you're going to have to pay me to be in the sun. How much you got?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I pleaded.

"That's not good enough." He snarled. This was barbaric, it was five 6 year olds against one 5 year old.

"Hey! What you doing?" A girl's voice came from behind the bullies. She had long silver hair and a patch over one eye.

"This vampire freak owes me all his money for letting him stay in the sun. But it doesn't concern you're pretty little head Tikal."

"And since when, Loyd, did you own the sun light?"

"Since now. But since I like you I'll let you off, if and only if you go out with me to the Valentine Dance tonight at school." He said smugly.

"I'd never go out with an a whole like you." She said, still keeping her soft tone (**If any of you have seen Karin, she speaks like Anjou in the flash-backs).**

"That's it." He turned to me. "Your going to get it good." He punched me in the face, causing my mask to fall of. _She's bound to hate me now. I bet she either wants to kill me now or she wants to run away in fear, She probably wishes she hadn't tried to help me_.

"It's like the phantom of the opera. Or how Tikal's crazy mother describes it."

"My mum is not crazy. It was real. And it's not that bad. Leave him alone or I'll use my… abilities from my… you know what."

"You honestly think I'm afraid or your empty threats. You bluffing. You'd NEVER use that ageist some one as good looking as me." He smirked.

"Wanna' bet?" she said as she sent a ball of black energy into his stomach, which didn't harm him but it knocked him down and winded him.

"Next time it will be stronger and I will have your head mounted on my family's living room wall, unless you leave now." They all looked her in the eye, daring her to do it. She made a power ball so big you could see it from behind her back. The boys all looked terrified and ran away, but not before she sent a shock wave which tripped them up in the mud.

"Thanks for that. How do you do that?" She flipped her patch up to show the straingest eye I had ever seen. It was blood-red like mine, but the pupils were slits, like cats eyes, and they burned like wiled-fire in the haryt of the sun.

"It's all thanks to my 'Devil's eye' that I inherited from my dad. You're a vampire aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked as she handed me my mask

"Well youre pail, you have red eyes and I can see your fangs a little."

"It's that obvious?"

"Well to some more than outhers. Hey your that new boy arent you?"

"Yea. Umm… Tikal, do you have some one to go to the Valentine Dance with tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well I was thinking, since you're the onely one I know, you might go with me?"

"Ok, meat you tonight." and she left.

(6 houers lator)

I was starting to worry, she haden't shown up. "What's wrong vamp' boy? Oh yea, your friend dumped you to come out with someone who is less of a freek, some one hot like me." Loyd started taking the advantege to bullie me agein.

Suddenly I knew were she was and heded fore the river in the park. I found her sitting by the river, wareing a butiful black dress with a black aingel wings. But she was coverd in blood, a knife was in her hand and she looked ready to end it. She was about to cut herself again when I called out. "Tikal! Don't!"

I ran to her and helled her in my arms. "Tamal. I'm so sorry, so much has hapend in my family that I don't think I can cope."

"You shouldn't do this to yourself. I'll aleways need you."

"Then if I servive, I will dedicate myself to helping you. I promise." The next thing I knew I had lost controle of myself and I bit her.

(End flash-back and Tamal's P.O.V)


	4. Chap 4: Musical

**HORAY, new chapter. Plz enjoy.**

(Chap 4: Musical)

Tikal awoke with heavy breath. When she finally calmed down she hared voices, one was familiar, the other not so familiar, but she knew who it was. She quickly got washed and dressed and went down stairs, to see her mum and Erik talking. Erik must have seen her because he smiled at her and nodded toward her. Erik looked a little different, he was wearing a plane white, long-sleeved top and plane black jeans, and his hair was shorter and spiky. He looked very cool though, and he still ware the mask, she could under stand with her friend having a similar problem. When her friend and her first met he explained he ended up with burn scars from when his jealous big brother set fire to his cot when he was a baby and he's warn a mask ever since.

"Morning." Erik smiled. She tried to give a smile back, but she was so sleepy that it came out as a look of bafflement.

"Honey, this is Erik, the man who we took in the other day. Don't you remember?"

"I think she's just a little sleepy." said Erik.

"I guess I am." she replied as she sat down with a plate of toast.

"So, Erik. What do you do for a job?" Simone asked.

"I don't really have a job. Were I come from I didn't really have a school to go. My parents taut me all they knew and one day I lost them. There weren't many jobs were I come from either. What can you do here?"

"Well, what are you good at?" Tikal interrupted.

"I'm good at music." He told her.

"You could work as a music teacher." I suggested.

"Now don't be silly. How will he get a job like that?" Simone asked.

"There's an opening at my school. Miss Pike is leaving to teach music in Tokyo. My class needs some one to teach us. There's an interview on at the school tomorrow at 1:00. You could come with me to the school. I was going to go up to the school anyway because I'm going to audition for the school musical." she explained.

"Sounds good."

"Oh and We also need a drama teacher, Miss pike taut both drama and music" 

"I can do that. Ok I'll go. What musical are you doing?"

"The Phantom Of The Opera. My great great great grandmother wrote a book about what happened with the phantom and someone turned it into a musical. I think Roual killed her because of that book."

"Who do you want to be in the play?"

"I want to play Christine. She's my hero. And she's the one who supported my singing, she believed I could make it, she still does and I won't let her down. When I become an actress, I'll go back to France and perform in the opera house like she did. She asked me to, and I will." She said happily. Erik admired her determination and dedication to her drama.

"I'm impressed. You're a very ambitious little girl."

"It's all thanks to Christine. Her training me in my dreams id paying of."

"Stop right there." Simone snapped. "These dreams are fragments of your imagination. Christine can not visit you in your dreams and there is no such thing as magic or the angel of music. Got it."

"But mum."

"No Buts. I will NOT have this nonsense. Now go outside before I ground you."

"You're a layer. This stuff is real and I'll prove it to you some day weather you like it or not." Tikal yelled as she ran outside. And Simone ran upstairs, leaving Erik alone. _So Tikal's upset because her mum's a non believer. Well I can understand that, her mum doesn't even believe in me, the angel of music. And if she doesn't believe that Tikal can make it, then Tikal will be forced to kiss her dream goodbye._

(Mean while) (Tamal's P.O.V)

I walked up to the old willow tree were I would meet Tikal when I heard a sniffle and the sound of a blade cutting flesh. Quickly I dove under the weeping willow, fearing the worst for my friend. When I looked up I saw Tikal sitting in a pool of blood. Her arms and wrists covered in bloody cuts and a small dagger in her hand. Her breaths were ragged and struggled.

"Tikal!"

"Tamal?! Wha… What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet here."

"Well I'm not in the mood ok." he tried to struggle to her feet.

"Care full, your heart. Your going to kill yourself."

"That's the point. My mum doesn't care, she doesn't believe I can do magic, she doesn't believe people visit me in my dreams, she doesn't believe I can sing. She doesn't want me to be who I want to be. She wants me to be a lawyer and burry myself in paper work. Do nothing with myself until my so called 'job' becomes my grave."

(End Tamal's P.O.V)

Tamal could feel it again, the need to bite. After this, he knew what he liked. His blood preference was depression. "Tikal. Calm down please. I can feel it again, it's your depression that I like. Please don't move or your going to die." He begged franticly, fearing for his only friends life. Little did they know that Erik was watching the whole thing from the porch. Even he was getting worried.

Tikal stopped crying, but Tamal could sense her depression, so he bit her. When Tikal awoke she had a warm blanket over her, and she was sitting up right in front of a fire.

"Your finally awake. I was getting worried." Came Tamal's voice. That's when she realised she was leaning against Tamal's shoulder rather than the tree. When she tried to move off him she could feel bandages around her arms.

"Don't try to move." he said, gently keeping her in place. "You'll heart yourself even more. You've been out for nearly a whole day. It's midnight now." She looked up at him and noticed that she hadn't put on her eye patch. He could see both her eyes. She went to cover her demon eye but a hand stopped her. Tamal turned her round just enough to steel a kiss and whisper "I wanted to tell you, I love you." before Tikal fell asleep.

**I forgot to mention there may be horror in later chapters. Watch out for the next chapter. **


	5. Note to the Reader

**Note to the reader. **

**I know that Erik doesn't act in that way, I know Christine didn't write the storey, but it's just a storey ok, it doesn't have to be perfect (and I haven't seen Phantom of the Opera since I was 7 ok). Also in the flash-back Tikal is 8 and in the now Tikal is 12. The dreams are supposed to be confusing but you should be able to work it out after a little while.**

**Tikal is 12 years old and she looks like Anjou from Karin besides the fact that she wears what looks like a plain pirate patch over her left eye because it's red like a devil's eye. **

**This is somewhat based on a dream I have had in my past that is too hard to explain. **

**P.S: Did you know that The phantom of the Opera was a true storey?**


End file.
